Muchness
by Loki Bear
Summary: A whole year.. Many a suitor.. Never has she married.. Alice returns to Underland once again, much to the despair and delight of the White Queen. Will they finally get together? Or will Alice just disappear again? MiranaxAlice femmslash. rated M ;
1. Chapter 1

**Muchness**

_**Disclaimer! I don't own Alice on wonderland or any of its characters. **_

_Author's note: Hey, this is my first fic for Alice in Wonderland, I've attempted Harry Potter ones before, but usually my immaturity has gotten the best of me and they end up being pretty surreal even for the Potter world. _

_Drop me a line in the reviews if I seem to be wavering a bit in that weird direction.._

_Warning: This is a femmslash, and if I continue far enough, there will be (probably) some sexual..ness.. a bit later.. _

**Chapter 1: Down, Down and Down Again.**

Mirana, The White Queen, Queen of Underland; had everything any man woman or child could ever dream of. She was ruler of a peaceful land, he subjects loved her, and her friends adored her. In short, everyone loved her. Even the trees. You'd think this would be enough for the queen to live a happy life, right? Well, you would be gravely mistaken. The queen had everything that anyone else would desire.. But it was not what she desired. No, what she desired was Up, Up and Up again, far above the peaceful world of Underland. What the White Queen desired; was her champion. Mirana desired Alice.

It was plain to everyone who mentioned the illusive girls name. Mirana's face, if it was possible, would lighten up at the mere mention of the girl. Plain to everyone, except Mirana that was.

Mirana, even though she spent hours thinking of the girl during the day, and often allowed Alice to creep into her dreams at night, Mirana still vigorously dismissed the concept of being in love with her. Alice was a girl, and it just wasn't proper for a queen to fall for another female. There was no way that what she felt was love.

Alice hadn't meant to run off again. In fact, she hadn't even ran. She'd just meandered off, away from her parents. Her parents had forced her into taking a stroll through the country-side with a possible suitor. Even though Alice had insisted that she was quite capable of finding her own husband, her parents still threw numerous boys her way. Still, it didn't matter anyway, she wasn't into boys and she knew it. So there was no chance of any of her 'suitors' succeeding in gaining her hand in marriage. There was only one person that Alice desired. But this woman.. Her queen.. Lived far below the surface, in an entirely different world. There was no way she and Mirana could ever be together.

Alice yawned lazily, sitting down on a tree stump, wondering if her parents would ever give up with this madness, she had turned down at least twenty men now, and she was growing tired of it. However, she was wrenched rudely from her thoughts when she lost her balance and fell down a rather large rabbit hole. Tumbling down and down, and down again, her heart raced, and her cheeks flushed as she thought about seeing Mirana again.

Alice hit the floor with a thud. Quickly going through the ritual of shrinking and growing to gain access to Underland, Alice bolted through the door, and into Underland. The weather was incredibly warm. There wasn't a cloud or menacing shadow in sight.. Very different to how it was when evil had ruled this land. But now her queen was in charge, and peace and order was restored to this beautiful world.

Alice walked the familiar path to Marmoreal, skipping half the way. Excitement gushed through her veins and butterflies attacked her stomach. Her thoughts were trained on Mirana. Seeing her again. It almost seemed unreal. Then, suddenly, Alice stopped. The butterflies that plagued her stomach now turned into vicious vampire bats, gnawing at her insides.

_What if she doesn't want to see me? _Alice thought, suddenly plagued by nerves.

_Why am I so happy? Sure, I can see Mirana, but that will make the fact that she doesn't return my feelings even more painful.._ Alice shook her head, casting these thoughts aside. She walked quickly to Marmoreal, battling with her nerves all the way.

Mirana stood on the highest tower, overlooking Underland. Everyday she would stand here, watching the horizon, often daydreaming of Alice walking down, over the hill towards her. Taking Mirana in her arms and.. Mirana banished her thoughts. Such things were not proper for a queen.

Everyday she would watch, a large part of her wishing that Alice would come back. But this part of her was always silenced by the same mantra.

But today, there was something different in the air. A new hope. Mirana could sense it. She breathed deeply, ushering the fresh air into her lungs. Mirana stood on her tower for much longer today. Staring out across the familiar land. After several minutes of daydreaming, again, Mirana refocused, and was suddenly aware of someone walking towards the castle. Her heart skipped a beat. She grabbed her telescope, which she had kept on the tower ever since her sister had become her arch enemy, and unfolded it. Shakily, she brought it to her right eye, and pointed it in the direction of the unknown figure.

To her utter delight, it was Alice walking towards the castle. Mirana wasted no time in running back into the castle, grabbing her riding cloak and dashing outside to collect favourite horse.

Jumping eagerly onto Benvolio's back, although she did not quite know why she was in such a rush to see Alice; seeing as she was mist definitely not in love with the girl, Mirana ordered Benvolio to ride with great haste.

She then grabbed hold of the reigns, leaned close into Benvolio's dazzlingly white neck, and galloped off in the direction of Alice. Her heart beating frantically, constantly wondering what the girls reaction to her would be.

Alice's legs ached. She was tired of walking, and wished she could just summon a horse to take her the rest of the way. The castle was now in plain sight, but it was still a good mile away, and this infuriatingly straight road was beginning to depress Alice.

Her mind still wandered aimlessly, often settling on scenarios involving her and Mirana that she knew, would never come to pass. But still, it entertained Alice's mind as she walked, so no harm done.

Then, Alice noticed something. Someone was riding, at speed, towards her. Her heart rose, and then sunk horribly as panic ripped through her.

_Who is it? Why are they riding at me at such a pace? Oh god, please let it be Mirana.._ Alice thought shakily. Squinting against the dazzling sunlight, she tried in vain to see who it was.

After a minute or so, the rider soon came into. To Alice's delight, it was Mirana. Her white hair flowing behind her as she galloped towards Alice.

Alice beamed as Mirana drew up beside her, and dismounted.

"Alice! It's so good to see you!" Mirana exclaimed, pulling Alice into a warm embrace. Without thinking, Alice put her arms round Mirana's waist and hugged her back.

Mirana's heart was having a fit due to their embrace. She breathed in Alice's unique scent, and stood, safe in her embrace for over a minute. When she finally persuaded herself to let go, she quickly pecked Alice on the cheek, before climbing back onto Benvolio.

"Come, ride with me. We must get back to the Castle as soon as possible. There is much to be done to celebrate your return. And many people would like to see you." Mirana grinned at Alice. Alice nodded, and climbed onto the back of the horse.

"You might want to hold onto me.." Mirana was unable to stop herself from saying.

"I-I mean.. Benny can go pretty fast when he wants to." Mirana quickly corrected herself. Alice nodded, smiling at the Queen's slip-up, and snaked her arms slowly around Mirana's waist.

Mirana somehow manage to contain a shiver of pleasure as she felt Alice's hands slide over her hips and lock themselves possessively around her. She whispered to Benvolio to go slower this time, so she may have time to savour the closeness of Alice's body.

Once inside the castle, Alice was smothered with hugs and offers of tea. But Tarrent soon saw everyone off, and dragged Alice to his workshop.

"Alice! You're late for tea!" The Hatter exclaimed, sitting Alice down at a small table. He produced a teapot from his hat, making Alice giggle.

"Oh Tarrent, how I've missed you." Alice chuckled, smiling from ear to ear.

"You must tell me what's happened since I left. Everything seems so.. So.. Peaceful now.." Alice said, not quite managing to describe how different it was to the last time she had been here.

"All in good time Alice, all in good time. But first, I must ask you something." The Hatter said, his eyes glazing over slightly.

"Go on?" Alice said, curiosity bubbling up.

"The Queen.. There is something not quite right. A whole year since you went.. Whole year.. Many a suitor.. Never has she married.. Always speaking of you.." Tarrent began to ramble. Alice's heart jumped.

"Connection.. Suitor.."

"Tarrent?.. Tarrent?" Alice exclaimed, pulling him out of his own little world.

"You. And the Queen! You must be the Queen's suitor!" Tarrent grinned, dancing around and clapping his hands. Alice shook her head.

"No Tarrent. No. That cannot be. She is the Queen of Underland. She cannot have a woman as a suitor. She cannot marry a woman. It's not right." Alice said, her mind racing with all the new information. Tarrent shook his head.

"But.. But.. I saw how you looked at her last year.. Earlier.. And how she looked at you.." Tarrent was beginning to ramble again. Alice stood up, gaining his attention again.

"Tarrent. Listen. It is not right for the Queen to love another woman, nor is it proper to have a woman as a suitor." Alice sighed.

"And why not?" Tarrent asked, a mischievous smile playing across his lips.

"Because.. Because.. It just isn't! Okay?" Alice was nearly shouting now.

"Love's love, Alice." Tarrent grinned.

"But being in love with The Queen of Underland.. Marrying the Queen of Underland. It's not right." Alice reiterated again.

"Yet it is right for a man, that does not love or know the queen to marry her and take the name of King of Underland?" Tarrent asked. Alice was unable to answer.

"Tell me Alice.. Why is a Raven like a writing desk?" Tarrent smirked. Alice huffed.

"I have to go Tarrent. I'll see you at supper." And with that, Alice left.

Mirana meandered through the gardens. Her mind concentrated on Alice the entire time. She could not get the girl out of her mind. Ever since she set foot back in the castle, she hadn't been able to think of anything else but Alice. And often, these thoughts were not ones a Queen should be having about another woman.

"Mirana!" The Queen's thought train was broken by a familiar voice. She whipped round to see Alice jogging towards her, her brilliant blonde hair flowing beautifully behind her.

"Alice? What is it dear?" Mirana smiled, watching as the girl drew to a halt, breathing lightly and trying to catch her breath.

"Nothing, I just wanted to see you is all." Alice grinned. Mirana's heart soared at her innocent confession.

"I see. Would you like to accompany me for a walk through the grounds?" Mirana offered. Alice nodded enthusiastically.

"Come along then." She smiled, lacing her arm through Alice's and pulling her down towards the outskirts of the maze.

They had been walking for over an hour now. They were deep inside the maze, far away from any prying eyes or nosey little rabbits.

"Mirana.. Why haven't you found a suitor yet?.. It's been over a year since you banished your sister.. Surely men must be queuing by the thousands to try and get your hand in marriage." Alice said boldly. This question had been playing on her mind ever since her conversation with The Hatter.

"Because none of them were who I wanted.." Mirana answered before mentally kicking herself.

"And who is it that you want?" Alice asked hopefully.

"I'm not entirely sure.." Mirana answered truthfully.

_Kiss her! Kiss her now! Pin her against the hedge and kiss her! _Mirana's brain screamed at her, but she resisted the urge yet again. But almost as if Alice had read her mind, she grabbed Mirana by the waist, and pushed her up against the hedge. She quickly grabbed Mirana's hands and gently pinned them above her head, before letting her lips crash again Mirana's.

Mirana's eyes widened in shock before closing softly as she felt herself returning the kiss hungrily.

Slowly, as the kiss deepened, Alice let go of Mirana's hands and placed them back on the Queen's waist. Mirana tangled her elegant fingers in Alice's long blonde hair, and slipped a hand round onto Alice's back to pull her closer.

When they finally broke apart, gasping for air with bruised lips and messy hair, Alice was quick to apologise for her behaviour.

"Please forgive me.. I don't know what came over me.." Alice said breathlessly, she was blushing madly and biting her cheek anxiously.

Mirana stayed silent, still processing what had just happened.

"Mirana?.." Alice said worriedly.

"I'll see you at supper, Alice." Mirana said quickly, before banishing the hedges out of her way so she could exit the maze quickly.

"Fuck!" Alice exclaimed loudly as soon as Mirana was out of earshot. She punched the head angrily and kicked the dirt before following Mirana back to the castle.

_Me: Heyy! First chapter done ^^ hope you like it. Drop me a review if you have any suggestions or helpful criticism. Flame me and I lick your face. 'Kay? ;) _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Unexpected**

Supper that night had been an awkwardly silent affair. Mirana and Alice avoided looking at each other like a cat avoided water. And instead, they both turned to Tarrent and Thackery, the March Hare, for conversation.

When supper was over, Tarrent pulled Mirana away to his workshop for some 'after dinner tea'.

"Your Majesty." Tarrent grinned, his eyes twinkling playfully.

"Please Tarrent, call me Mirana." The Queen sighed, wishing her friends would stop using such formal terms.

"Mirana.. Tell me.. Why is a Raven like a writing desk?" He asked, dancing slightly as he poured the tea.

"Well.. Erm.." Mirana struggled to find an answer.

"Tell me, Mirana... Why is woman suitor, so different from a male suitor?" Tarrent asked, handing Mirana the tea. Her eyes widened, and her hands shook as she took a dainty sip of tea.

"Well?" Tarrent urged, beaming.

"Because.. because a woman suitor just isn't proper." Mirana stated in an aloof tone.

"Any other reason?" Tarrent asked, twiddling a spoon round his fingers.

"Well.. Erm.. It.. They.." It was rare for the Queen to run out of words, and even rarer for her to lose her composure so, but on failing to answer the question she slammed her cup down on the table, spilling most of the contents and stormed out of the room.

"Thought not..." Tarrent said to himself, eyes glazing over.

Alice paced her chambers like a caged animal. She had been like this for the past hour. It was a wonder that she hadn't worn groves into the floor.

"A-Alice?" Nivens tentatively hopped into the room.

"What is it Nivens?" Alice said angrily, still pacing.

"T-The Queen w-wishes to see you." He said nervously, his little nose twitching like mad. Alice stopped.

"Tell her I do not wish to see her." Alice said coldly, before resuming her pacing.

"I'm afraid that won't do, Alice." Mirana said, stepping into the room. Nivens whimpered, and hopped quickly away.

"What do you want?" Alice spat venomously. Mirana raised an eyebrow, Alice's tone was making her heart ache, yet she didn't care to think why.

"I wish to speak with you." Mirana sighed. Alice turned round and glared at her.

"If it's about this afternoon, then I don't want to hear it. It's clear to me that you hate me for it." Alice growled, tears welling in her eyes. Mirana sighed and walked past Alice to sit of the queen-sized bed

"Alice. I do not hate you.." Alice opened her mouth to say something, but Mirana cut her off.

"Nor do I dislike you, wish you weren't here... or wish you hadn't kissed me." Alice checked off all the worries she had in her head.

"I do however, wish that I hadn't acted in such a way at supper." Mirana said guiltily.

"It was.. Understandable.." Alice said, containing a smirk. Mirana patted the bed beside her, indicating for Alice to take a seat next to her. Alice gladly obliged, and sat as close to the Queen as she would allow.

"I had the most.. Peculiar, conversation with Tarrent after supper." Mirana smiled, her hands hovered in the air, unsure whether she should allow them to rest on her lap, or touch Alice's.

"..Why is a raven like a writing desk.." Alice breathed, pondering her own conversation with The Hatter.

"So he has spoken of this to you as well?" Mirana smiled, her eyes twinkling with a new light.

"Yes.. He did.. He told me about you not having yet found a king.." Alice smiled.

"Perhaps it's because it's not a king I'm looking for, but a Kingsleigh.." Mirana caught herself saying. She clapped a hand over her mouth. Alice stared at the beautifully pale woman for a moment, before breaking the awkward silence.

"What would you rather have? A king who only loved you for your money and power, or a woman who loved you purely for who you are?" Alice asked boldly, frowning at the floor the entire time.

"I want what Underland wants.." Mirana hesitated. Alice could feel her heart breaking.

"But Underland wants their Queen to be happy.." Alice whispered.

"Then they shall never know otherwise.. I want Underland to have a perfect and balanced throne." Mirana said in a formal voice. Alice clenched her jaw.

"B-But.." Alice could feel the tears spilling over. Mirana did not stay to watch the girl breakdown, instead she hurried from the room, tears welling in her own eyes.

The next few days, Mirana didn't see Alice, neither did Tarrant, Thackery or Mally.

Mirana, worried about Alice leaving to go back to Aboveland, got Chess to keep a watchful eye on her, unseen of course. Chess gladly accepted the challenge when Mirana mentioned all the mice he could eat.

Alice wandered the castle mindlessly, her eyes were drowned in shadows from her lack of sleep, and her usual attire of an expensive blue dress had been swapped for a pair of black trousers and an un-tucked servants shirt. This was much to Nivens' distaste.

"Miss Alice! I must insist that you swap such degrading attire for a more appropriate dress. A champion does not wear servants clothes!" Nivens said exasperatedly, hopping around in front of Alice.

"Get lost Nivens. A champion can wear what she likes." Alice growled, turning a corner abruptly so as to lose the incessant rabbit.

"We shall see what the Queen has to say about this." Nivens sighed, hopping away to find Mirana.

"Stupid bluddy rabbit." Alice mumbled to herself

"Perhaps you should go easy on the poor creature.." Chess said, appearing before Alice. Alice glared at Chess.

"Come to lecture me as well?" She hissed.

"Nope. In fact, I'm not even supposed to be speaking to you. In case you notice that I've been following you for the last few days." Chess grinned, bearing his sharp teeth.

"And on whose authority was that?" Alice growled, angry that she wasn't trusted.

"I think you already know the answer to that." Chess said, flipping over in the air.

"Mirana.." Alice whispered, just speaking her name made her heart ache.

"Indeeed..." Chess said as he evaporated.

"Your majesty! Your majesty!" Nivens hopped into the throne room.

"Yes Nivens?" Mirana said, looking up from her paperwork.

"Alice is wandering the castle in servants clothes! It is most inappropriate! But she will not listen!" Nivens was bouncing around, clearly agitated by this.

"Perhaps Nivens, you should order for some more appropriate clothes to be made for her. Alice cannot wear the same dress for days on end." Mirana sighed, turning back to her work.

"Y-Y-Yes your majesty." Nivens said, hopping quickly from the room.

"Perhaps her majesty should take a break. Have some tea.. With a friend, maybe?" Chess appeared on top of the mountains of paper that surrounded the Queen.

"Please Chess, now is not the time. I shall take take tea with you later." Mirana said, scribbling on a piece of paper.

"I was not talking about me, but I shall take you up on that offer.." Chess grinned, observing his claws.

"Then, who were you talking about?" Mirana said, looking up at the cat.

"Alice of course. You haven't spoken to the child since Thursday. Why not take lunch with her? In the garden, perhaps." Chess smiled. Mirana shook her head.

"No.. No I don't think she wants to see me right now." Mirana said sadly.

"On the contrary, I believe Alice greatly misses you." Chess floated down and sat on the piece of paper that Mirana was trying to work on.

"Chess! Shift it!" Mirana exclaimed, trying to pull the paper from under him.

"I shall not move until you have gone for lunch with your champion." Chess stated playfully.

"But.."

"No buts. Now, off you go." Chess cut Mirana off.

"Go on. Unlike me, this paper is unlikely to disappear into thin air if you take your eyes off it." Chess smiled, curling up and getting ready to take a nap.

"Damn cat.." Mirana joked, stroking Chess behind the ear before dashing off to find Alice.

"Alice?" Alice looked up at the sound of a familiar voice.

"I thought you weren't speaking to me.." Alice said bitterly as Mirana entered her room.

"I'm sorry if it seemed that way.. I was wondering if you'd like to have lunch with me in the gardens?" Mirana asked hopefully.

"Lunch was two hours ago.." Alice said, refusing to look at Mirana.

"And I know for a fact that neither of us ate anything. So, would you like to accompany and have a late lunch?" Mirana asked again.

"Only if you can bear to be seen with someone who is so inappropriately dressed." Alice said, smiling slightly.

"I have no problem with what you're wearing.. You actually look quite adorable.." Mirana smiled.

"Okay, I'll take lunch with you.. But on one condition.." Alice grinned mischievously.

"I shouldn't be seen in such degrading clothing." Mirana said, darting between the trees, eager to get into the maze, where people wouldn't be able to see her attire. Alice giggled, walking slowly after her.

"Aliiice!" Mirana begged Alice to speed up.

"Oh c'mon. It's not like you're naked." Alice smiled.

"I might as well be!" Mirana said exasperatedly.

"Well you're welcome to take your clothes off.." Alice winked. Mirana stopped and glared playfully at her.

"Fine. Keep your clothes on, but quit complaining about what you're wearing. You look beautiful in whatever you wear." Alice pouted. Mirana grabbed Alice's hand and ran into the maze.

When Mirana finally decided that they had gone far enough, she set down the picnic basket and unfurled the blanket. She then sat down carefully, trying to look as queen-like as possible. Alice, however, just flopped down onto the blanket, uncaring of how she sat or what she looked like.

"Tea?" Mirana asked, pulling a teapot and two cups from the basket. Alice nodded and smiled, watching Mirana pour our the steaming liquid.

"Thank you." Alice said, taking the tea and downing it quickly. Mirana raised an eyebrow as she sipped her tea daintily.

"You don't have to act all regal you know. There's nobody here but me." Alice teased. Mirana waited a second before downing her tea and sitting more comfortably.

"You, are a bad influence." Mirana smiled.

"Or I'm just more fun than you.." Alice said playfully.

"Oh really? And your version of fun is dressing in servants clothes and lying about like a comatose bandersnatch, is it?"

"No, that's just me being me. Perhaps you should try and be the real you a bit more, instead of being the Queen all the time." Alice stated, watching Mirana.

"Why did you only agree to have lunch with me if I was wearing servants clothes?" Mirana asked, changing the subject.

"Because I wanted you to see that you don't have to be proper instead of being happy and having fun." Alice smiled. Mirana pouted.

"If this is your way of trying to get me to marry you, then you're going about it all wrong."

"There is no right or wrong way to love someone, and there is no right or wrong person to love." Alice said wisely. Mirana stayed silent. Alice looked down at the food that was before her. Suddenly, her childish side got the better of her, and she picked up a grape and flicked it at Mirana.

"Alice!" Mirana gasped.

"What? Never been in a food fight before?" Alice giggled, throwing another grape at Mirana. Mirana thought for a second, before picking up an apple and throwing it at Alice. It hit Alice square in the head and she fell backwards, moaning in pain.

"Oh my! Alice I'm so sorry!" Mirana moved over to Alice, inspecting the damage.

"You're not supposed to throw stuff that can cause an injury.." Alice groaned, rubbing her forehead.

"I'm sorry, I'm not familiar with the rules." Mirana sighed, brushing a strand of hair out of Alice's face. Alice caught Mirana's hand and kissed it softly. Mirana stared at Alice, her heart beating rapidly.

_Go on, kiss her, you know you want to. She's right there, just hold her down and kiss her. She's begging you to do it._ A voice in Mirana's head piped up. She wanted desperately to obey it, but she knew she couldn't.

"Think fast!" Alice yelled, lobbing a cupcake at Mirana. It his her in the face and slowly slid down her cheek, leaving a purple trail of icing.

"Why you.." But Mirana was cut off as another grape bounced off her nose. Mirana glared, before picking up a cupcake, taking a bite from it, and then throwing it at Alice. Alice dodged it, and threw another grape.

The two women threw everything at each other, apart from the apples. When they finally ran out of food to throw, they collapsed next to each other, panting and giggling.

"That's the most fun I think I've ever had." Mirana said, catching her breath. Alice grinned at the dishevelled Queen and brushed a bit of hair out of Mirana's face. Before either of them knew what was happening, Mirana had pushed Alice into the floor and sat on top of her.

"What are you do.." Alice was interrupted as Mirana gently kissed her. Alice softly returned it.

They stayed like that for a minute or so before Mirana finally sat back up. Alice propped herself up on her elbows, inspecting Mirana's face for any sign of anger or regret. But there was none, just an unusual smile that lit up the Queen's face.

"You're not going to storm off again, are you?" Alice asked worriedly. Mirana shook her head and smiled down at Alice.

"I just wanted to have a perfect ending to a perfect afternoon." Mirana smiled before rolling off of Alice.

"Regretfully, I must return to my duties.. Accompany back to my chambers so I can change?" Mirana asked, Alice nodded, standing up and brushing herself off.

Somehow, Mirana managed to dodge everyone on her way back to her room, even with Alice walking at a snails pace. She quickly washed the icing off of her and changed into her usual white dress.

"Beautiful." Alice remarked when Mirana appeared from the bathroom. Mirana blushed and glided over to Alice, who was still covered in remnants of food.

"Come here after supper?" Mirana said, stroking Alice's cheek, Alice leaned into her touch and smiled.

"If you want." Alice grinned and kissed Mirana's hand.

That night Alice and Mirana sat talking into the early hours of the morning, until tiredness got the better of the Queen and she fell asleep on the sofa next to Alice. Alice sighed and grabbed several quilts from Mirana's bed and put them over the Queen before gently kissing her good night and sneaking out of the room.

_Me: I'm not happy with this chapter either, but don't lose faith too soon.._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: You Need More Salt**

"Alice, as cute as you look in those clothes, I must insist that you wear one of my dresses until your new clothes have arri.. Oh, forgive me, I did not realise you were changing." Mirana stated, entering Alice's room. Alice, who was in the process of picking out another baggy shirt, jumped and attempted to cover up.

"Knock first!" Alice said, her cheeks had gone bright red and she had turned her back to Mirana. Mirana studied Alice's body for a moment, intrigued by how delicate yet inviting she looked.

"I apologise." Mirana said, turning to leave.

"No, wait.. I'm almost done anyway." Alice said, throwing on the shirt quickly.

"I.. er.. I have brought a dress for you.. Nivens!" Mirana summoned the rabbit, who was struggling to carry the mass of material which swamped his tiny form.

"Thank you Nivens." Mirana smiled, stroking the rabbit lightly and taking the dress.

"Your majesty." Nivens bowed, and left the room.

"You cannot be serious. There's no way I'll fit into your dress. You're so much more.." Alice was cut off by a look from Mirana.

"You will wear this dress, and you will look beautiful. No arguing." Mirana said firmly, gliding over to Alice.

"I shall wait outside until you are ready." Mirana smiled, stroking Alice's cheek.

"You don't have to go.." Alice suggested, smirking.

"It wouldn't be proper for the queen to be in the room whilst her champion is not dressed."

"Right, yeah, forgot.." Alice sighed. Mirana planted a quick kiss on Alice's cheek and hurried out the door.

Alice grunted as she tugged the front of her dress for the billionth time, it was driving her mad; she could barely breathe, how on earth did Mirana wear these bluddy things everyday?

"Alice, stop fussing, you look fine." Mirana hissed in her ear.

"I can't breathe! This dress is horrible, how on earth can you wear such constricting clothes?" Alice growled back.

"You've just done the corset too tight, I'll sort it out for you as soon as this is over." Mirana whispered. Alice huffed, and stared down at the white embroidery which covered the silver corset that was stubbornly squeezing the oxygen out of her.

"When's this stupid meeting going to end anyway? I'm so bored I could cry." Alice sighed. Mirana shot her a sympathetic look.

"I know it's boring Alice, but the governor insisted upon your presence. It should be over soon." Alice mumbled and turned her attention back to the large bearded man who was still making his speech, oblivious to the fact that most of the people in the meeting were either asleep or talking amongst themselves.

"Alice, what do you think of this situation?" The fat, bearded man asked. Alice froze, thinking desperately of what he had been talking about.

"Well.. I think it's rather good?" Alice hesitated, trying to gauge his reaction.

"Good in what way, Alice?"

"Good.. Good in the way that I admire your ideas and think they are..good?" Alice stammered, wishing she'd paid more attention to his drawling, monotone speech.

"Excellent! Then I'm sure you will wish to take up your duties immediately!" He beamed heartily at Alice.

"Erm..Yeah, sure.. And what were my duties again? Just so I'm absolutely clear.."

"To take over as the defender of the realm and lead Underland's armies into any future battles." He replied, still beaming from ear to ear.

"Right.. Yeah.. Brilliant.." Alice sighed.

"Well, now that we have that sorted, shall we all adjourn? I do believe I am late for tea." The bearded guy smiled, gathering up his paperwork.

"Mirana, were you listening to any of that?" Alice whispered.

"Not a word, at least, not until he asked you what you thought. I'm so sorry Alice. If I had been listening, I would have stopped him in his tracks." Mirana gently stroked Alice's hand under the table. Alice nodded, smiling weakly at her.

"Oh well, I could be your knight in shining armour." Alice winked, Mirana chuckled quietly before standing.

"Thank you all very much for coming." She said loudly, waking up most of those present. They all mumbled their thanks, and slowly began to leave.

"Tea? Alice?" Mirana asked, smiling sweetly at her.

"Sure. My chambers or yours?"

"Mine." Mirana said, pulling Alice from the room.

"Stayne! STAYNE! Get here you worthless piece of skin!" Iracebeth screeched in her unmistakable high pitched voice. It was like someone scraping nails down a blackboard.

"Yes, my sweet?" Stayne said through gritted teeth, as he apprehensively made his way over to the former red queen.

"How is our pet doing?" She demanded aloofly.

"He says the potion will not be complete for another month, my love." Stayne braced himself for the slap that was undoubtedly coming his way.

"Perfect. Then it shall be ready for the one year anniversary of my dear sister's coronation." Iracebeth smiled evilly.

"You have done well Stayne. You may kiss me." The former queen stood on her tip-toes and puckered her lips in expectation. Stayne grimaced and gritted his teeth before leaning in and pecking Iracebeth quickly on the lips.

Alice sat back on Mirana's silk bed and let Mirana untie the corset for her. She felt like she had a face man standing on her lungs.

"Please hurry, before I suffer a small case of death." Alice whined, pulling at the dress.

"Stop fidgeting! I can't get this knot undone if you keep moving." Mirana spoke harshly, trying to get Alice out of the corset as quickly as she could, she did not wish for her champion to be in pain. Suddenly Alice felt the corset give and it felt like she'd just learnt how to use her second lung. She pulled the corset off unceremoniously and threw it across the room, she leant back into Mirana, breathing deeply.

"Don't ever make me wear one of those again. I thought I was going to die." Mirana smiled down at Alice, who now had her head resting in her lap. She stroked her champion's hair gently, and caressed her pale cheek.

"Well, at least you're beautiful enough to get away with wearing those unflattering servants clothes." Mirana said softly. Alice blushed as she stared into Mirana's deep brown eyes.

"May I kiss you again, my champion?" Mirana asked tentatively. Alice beamed and had her lips pressed against Mirana's before the queen could catch her breath. They kissed softly, stopping every now and then to stare at each other and smile. Mirana pulled Alice down so they were lying together on the large four poster bed, she stroked Alice's cheek lovingly and smiled as Alice pecked her nose.

"You're too adorable, Mirana." Alice sighed. Mirana pushed Alice back so she was almost on top of Alice.

"That's not so adorable.." Alice stuttered as Mirana started gently kissing her neck, Mirana replied by gently biting Alice's pale neck. Alice had to bite back a groan and could feel her excitement growing as Mirana started kissing lower, passing her collarbone Mirana gently bit Alice again, and Alice didn't bother biting back this time. Mirana smiled as the beautiful girl beneath her let our a soft moan, she pulled open the first three buttons on Alice's dress and pulled the material away so she could get to Alice's soft breasts, she nipped and kissed them and liked the way Alice reacted everytime Mirana made contact with her delicate skin. Mirana pulled open the final two buttons and pulled Alice's bra down. She looked up at Alice for a second, who had her eyes closed and was chewing her bottom lip, Mirana kissed and teased Alice's nipple and felt Alice arch her back into her as she moaned. Mirana crawled back up and kissed Alice passionately, moaning when Alice bit her lip and wound her fingers in her hair.

"Holy crap you're sexy Mirana!" Alice groaned as she kissed Mirana, eventually they both broke apart, panting slightly.

"You're beautiful Alice." Mirana smiled, her eyes flickering between Alice's eyes and her exposed chest. Alice blushed and sorted her bra out, but didn't bother doing her dress back up.

"See something you like Mirana?" Alice smirked, stroking the Queens's face.

"Most definitely."

Mirana allowed Alice to stay in her bed that night. They didn't do anything more than what they did that day, but when Alice finally fell asleep, Mirana stayed up and watched her beautiful champion sleep. She could get used to this.

_Au: Wow it's been a long time.. Sorry guys :s I started my gcse's and had to start sharing a room so it became almost impossible for me to write in peace. But now I'm done I have a whole two months of nothingness before college so I think I should be able to get this finished by then if I keep it up. Thanks for the reviews, sorry this chapter is shorter but it's 3 on the morning and I cant think of anything else. Love you people _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Foolish Endeavours **

Alice's eyes fluttered open, expecting to see her beautiful Queen lying fast asleep next to her, but it was empty. Alice sat bolt upright, panicking, her eyes darting about the room trying to find her Mirana. The door to the chambers opened and Mirana slid in carrying a tray with a tea pot and two cups on it. Alice sighed in relief and jumped up to help her queen, not realising her dress was still undone, it fell open exposing most of Alice's chest. Mirana stopped in her tracks ans stared wide eyed, Alice smirked and took the tray of Mirana, placing it down on the bedside table. Mirana climbed onto her bed and stared at Alice.

"You're not very subtle are you." Alice smiled, stroking Mirana's cheek.

"It's hard to be subtle when you're so mind blowingly beautiful." Mirana mumbled, still staring south of Alice's face. Alice let the dress slide off of her shoulders and freed her arms, pushing the material down over her hips until it fell and pooled around her feet. Mirana let out a small whimper, letting her eyes run over Alice's perfect body. She longed to touch her. Alice took Mirana's hand and pulled her up off of the bed so they were standing inches from each other. Alice watched Mirana nervously, waiting for her to do something.

"You're gorgeous Alice." Mirana half moaned suddenly, pulling her champion flush against her and capturing her perfect lips passionately. Alice whimpered and shivered under Mirana's wandering hands, unsure of what to do with her own. Mirana trailed her hand over Alice's stomach, stopping short of Alice's bra, almost waiting for her permission. Alice's lips left Mirana's and started on her neck, kissing her pale skin softly and tracing her tongue over Mirana's neck. Mirana left out a soft moan, tangling her fingers in Alice's blonde hair. Alice felt Mirana's hand just millimetres from her breast, she smiled into her and took her queen's hand in her own and placed it timidly on her breast. Mirana gasped and started gently playing with Alice's soft breasts, Alice groaned into her queen's neck, sinking her teeth gently into her smooth white skin. Mirana sighed and broke away from Alice, pulling her back onto the bed. Alice let Mirana take control of her, pinned underneath her queen she trailed her hands up underneath Mirana's dress, stroking her thighs. Mirana reached round and began undoing her dress, eventually pulling it over her head slowly, revealing her beautifully pale body. Alice whimpered and kissed every inch of Mirana she could reach, quickly turning her attention to Mirana's chest. Slipping her arms around her queen she made short work of Mirana's bra, pulling it off and throwing it out the way before quickly capturing one of Mirana's nipples in her mouth she sucked and bit it gently, flicking her tongue over it as she did. Mirana let herself moan loudly and tugged at Alice's soft hair, watching her champion. Alice's hand slipped down Mirana's hips to where her underwear started, looping her finger under it she gently grazed Mirana's soft skin, causing her queen to moan louder. Alice slowly pulled her underwear down, over Mirana's soft thighs before finally letting herself touch Mirana. Her fingers skimmed lightly over Mirana's bare pussy, her queen mewed impatiently urging Alice on. Alice kissed the soft white skin of Mirana's stomach and tentatively began to stroke Mirana's clit making her groan and shiver, pressing herself against Alice's hand she silently begged her champion for more. Alice obeyed and thrust her fingers deep inside Mirana, catching her off guard. Mirana gasped and yelled out, moving her pelvis against Alice's hand keeping time with Alice. Alice quickly brought her Queen over the edge, pulling out of her she slowly licked the clear juices off of her hand. Mirana whimpered feebly and laid down next to Alice, burying her head in Alice's neck. Alice smiled and took her Mirana in her arms.

"I love you." Alice whispered. Mirana looked up at Alice, letting her eyes meet her champion's turquoise ones, her heart was trying to beat out of her chest and she could feel her pulse all over her body.

"I.. I think I love you too, my Alice." Mirana smiled, wrapping her arms around her young champion.

"What are we, Mirana?" Alice asked shyly. Mirana had feared that question.

"I don't know right now Alice.. But I do know that I care about you and I.. I want you to be mine and mine alone. But I don't know what we are, my champion." Mirana confessed guiltily, hating the hurt expression that flashed across her Alice's face.

"Will you ever know?"

"Of course, but right now I don't know my love." Mirana explained sadly. Alice nodded and cuddled up to her queen, hiding her face in Mirana's cascading white hair.

Iracebeth smiled and cackled excitedly.

"Oh Stayne you knave, you do know how to please a woman. Now go. Go gather our pets. Go, Stayne!" Iracebeth's shrill voice pierced the suffocating silence of the outlands. Her plan was finally in motion, just two days until the anniversary of her downfall. She would take revenge on all those that deserted her.

Alice sat alone on the edge of the castle boundaries, her new dresses had arrived but she still insisted on wearing "improper" clothing. She hadn't spoken to Mirana since the previous day, still trying not to be hurt by what she said. She couldn't understand why Mirana wouldn't just be with her, she knew she could love her queen better than any 'suitor' that came by begging for her hand in marriage why couldn't Mirana see this? She sighed, trying to think of some way to prove to her Queen that she truly loved her and could offer her devotion and eternal love rather than just money and power, when out of nowhere an arrow speared the tree behind her, just missing her head. Alice grabbed it and yanked it out of the tree, apologising to it before running inside the castle with it.

"Mirana!" Alice yelled, bursting unceremoniously into the meeting. Mirana glared at her, unappreciative of her impolite interruption.

"What is it Alice?" She said coldly, angry that her champion hadn't even spoken to her since yesterday.

"Someone just shot this at me." Alice said, handing Mirana the cold, blood red arrow. Mirana stared at it wide eyed, rolling it between her fingers.

"Call an emergency meeting, all the court must be in attendance. Underland is about to be attacked." Mirana said, not lifting her gaze from the arrow. Alice stared at her Queen, starting to realise what she must do to prove her love.

The court was deathly silent, every occupant was waiting with bated breath for their ruler to speak, to instruct them. But Mirana just stood there. Alice stood at her side, unsure of what to do. After what seemed like and endless silence, Mirana finally spoke.

"I have called you all here because Underland.. Underland will.. Will shortly be attacked." Mirana's voice shook, and she held the arrow aloft so all could see.

"From.. From the colour of the arrow, you may have all guessed that it is Iracebeth that will be attacking. What kind of force she brings with her, we do not know. The last we heard of her was half a year ago when she entered the outlands.." The room seemed to simultaneously gasp. Alice looked around at her friends, at her queen, unaware of what the danger was.

"But no matter what force she brings with her, we will fight them until the very last." Mirana almost growled, a type of violence flashed across her face that many had never seen before.

"Tarrant and Mally, round up our army. Every strong creature that is willing to fight for their land must help defend us all. Nivens, Thackery, get all the blacksmiths in the land to give up their weapons and start manufacturing as many weapons as possible for us. Alice.. Alice as was discussed the other day, you shall lead our army into battle. Tarrant will be handling the strategies with you. Now all of you go." Mirana ordered, before grabbing Alice's arm and dragging her from the hall.

"I swear to god Alice if you get yourself hurt out there I will fucking kill you!" Mirana yelled, throwing Alice onto the bed and pacing in front of her. Alice watched her Queen, suddenly fearing her.

"I..I won't?" Alice whimpered. Mirana shot her a look that could wither the most beautiful rose.

"You WILL come back in one piece Alice Kingsleigh and then you WILL marry me! You hear me?!" Mirana yelled, facing Alice. Alice stared, taken aback by what her queen had just said.

"I.. You.. What?"

"You will marry me Alice. You will win this battle, you will come home in one piece and then you will marry me." Mirana growled before throwing herself at Alice, her lips crashing into Alice's. She kissed her furiously, pushing her champion down into the bed.

"I love you Alice and you will not die." Mirana growled into her as she began pulling Alice's clothes off.

"Yes my Queen." Alice moaned, unable to comprehend what had just happened.

Iracebeth's army reached the edge of the outlands, the scorched, baron earth met plush green grass. Burnt twigs met large, blossoming trees. Iracebeth ordered them to burn.

Alice heard the alarm call early in the morning, it was still dark out and her Queen was still sleeping naked, tangled in her. Alice slowly, quietly detached herself from Mirana and padded silently out of the room, but not before kissing her Queen for what could be the last time. Alice sprinted down the corridor, barefooted and scantily clothed. She made it to the armoury at the same time as Tarrant. His big green eyes were wrought with anger and fear, she imagined her own resembled his. He nodded to her and hurried her inside, helping her scramble into her armour. The cold metal was a familiar feeling, as soon as it was on she felt stronger, but her fear never left her. Within minutes everyone was lining up outside, ready to march towards the outlands. Alice climbed onto her bandersnatch and patted him gently.

"Alice!" A familiar voice sounded from behind her. She watched her queen running through the ranks of soldiers towards her, tears streaming down her face. Alice jumped down and wrapped her protectively in her arms.

"You will come back safely." Mirana cried into her, Alice kissed her Queen again.

"I love you, Mirana, will you do me the honour of marrying me?" Alice whispered into her ear. Mirana sobbed and nodded before kissing her champion passionately.

"Your majesty, we must go." Tarrant said, his eyes full of sadness as he pulled Alice away. Mirana nodded, still crying.

"I love you Alice."

"I love you too Mirana." Alice replied sadly, mounting her bandersnatch.

"Onward!" Tarrant roared, the army behind him cheered as they began to march forwards.

They marched for the rest of the day, meeting up with the rest of Underland's armies along the way. Tarrant and Alice were stationed in the middle of Underland where the largest battle was sure to take place. They finally stopped for camp hours after the sun went down. The earlier motivation had turned to utter terror and the mood in the camp was far from motivated. Alice sat alone in her tent, stroking the large scar on her arm that she had acquired the last time she came to Underland.. When she first met her love. She wiped an errant tear from her cheek, wishing she could hold Mirana again.

Mirana sat alone in her chambers. She knew Underland needed her to be strong, but her love was out there alone, fighting for a woman that was too scared to show her love the last time she came to this land, the last time she risked her life to save a world she barely knew. Mirana hadn't stopped crying since she woke up alone in her bed in the early hours of the morning. She didn't expect to have to lose Alice this quickly. She was going to marry her in two days. She thought she had more time before her one was taken away from her. She laid down and cuddled the pillow that her Alice had been asleep on, breathing in everything that was her. She hoped she would be back before her loves scent left the pillow, but she doubted it.


End file.
